Earth-646 Marvel Universe
The Earth-646 Marvel Universe is a more down-to-Earth, mature version of the Super Hero Squad Universe that is a mix of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Universe, X-Men: Evolution, the Ultimate Marvel Universe (both comic and cartoon), the Marvel Anime Universe, and plenty more. Synopsis Asgardian Times Years after the Big Bang, there was a war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants from Jotunheim. However, this feud ended when the ruler of Asgard, Odin, decided to take a newborn son (who would then be named Loki Laufeyson) as a peace offering between the two realms. As time passed, Odin and his spouse Frigga brought up their firstborn child, Thor Odinson, who would be good friends and companions with his adopted brother Loki. The two brothers would later on be trained by their parents to either learn how to use magic (Frigga to Loki) or learn how to fight like a true warrior (Odin to Thor). After reaching adulthood, Thor would then receive the godlike hammer Mjolnir, but he and his brother Loki would go their seperate ways and head to different paths. World War II In New York City, December 1941, Steven Grant Rogers would get constantly rejected in joining the United States, due to his fraility and health issues. Though, Rogers' determination caught the attention of Dr. Abrham Erskine, who would then enlist young Rogers into Project: Rebirth and transform him into the world's first Super Soldier: Captain America. The Captain became a living icon to those who wish to enlist in order to serve their country, and would lead the Howling Commandos, along with his fellow companion James Buchanan Barnes, against the tyrannical Red Skull and his massive army of HYDRA soldiers. However, after a hard fought battle, Captain America's whereabouts were left unknown. Present Time As November 16, 1980 hits, Obadiah Stane, and later on in May 29, 1991, Anthony Antonio Stark took over as CEO of Stark Inudstries after the deaths of both Howard and Maria Stark. After Stark Industries obtained its booming popularity in 2005, other companies such as Roxxon, Octavius Labs, Fisk Industries, Hammer Industries, and Oscorp would be at arms with the company. However, this would also the same year when certain events occured such as Stark being captured by a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, Dr. Bruce Banner testing a "replication" of the Super-Soldier Serum back in 1941, and Thor Odinson being banished out of Asgard into Midgard/Earth. 2006 would mark the "births" and sightings of these "Modern-Day Heroes" including the Invincible Iron Man (Stark), the Mighty Thor, and the Incredible Hulk (Banner). Two years later, the top secret government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D would keep tabs on these "Modern-Day Heroes", and when the time, gather them up while dethawing the Super Soldier of World War II Captain America out of his cryostasis, encouraging them to "activate" the Avengers Initiative. The Battle of New York 2008 brought in more of these "Modern-Day Heroes" including the cosmic-powered heroine Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), the Wakandan king Black Panther (T'Challa), and the Pym Particle wielding duo Ant-Man and Wasp (Hank Pym and Janet Vyn Dyne). S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Nicholas Fury, Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton would bring all them in with the inclusion of Captain America, Iron Man, Dr. Banner, and Thor to discuss the fate of the world as they know it. This same year would also mark the day when Loki of Asgard and Dr. Doom '''of Latveria''' would wage war on who would be able to receive the limitless power of the artifact known as the Infinity Sword. This war between Loki's Chitauri army and Dr. Doom's Latverian forces had New York caught in the crossfire and brought on the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D's own task force, later to be Earth's Mightiest Heroes:' Avengers'. Although the Avengers managed to prevail in this global threat, it wasn't without any certain casualities such as the deaths of 400 innocent bystanders (some of them were either in the NYPD) and the death of Hank Pym. This may have the Avengers' first downfall, but it was the courage of their fallen friend that kept them going forward into the future. Aftermath Ten months after the "Incident", several others including Hell's Kitchen's Daredevil (Matt Murdock) and the "agent of Punishment" Punisher (Frank Castle) would go out day and night to protect New York from all sorts of crime and injustice while other teams like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the six youngest members of Professor Charles Xavier's X-Men, the Defenders, and S.H.I.E.L.D's "New Warriors" would take on other global threats. However, Luke Cage (formerly known as Power Man and Carl Lucas), Iron Fist (Danny Rand), Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) would choose to leave their teams, due to certain "issues" and become more street-level like Daredevil and the Punisher. In 2010, Spider-Man would meet an entity known as Madame Webb and discuss about an artifiact known as the Tablet of Order and Chaos in order to save the realities of other Spider-Men. Six years later after this event, Spider-Man would lead of team of these alternate web-slingers dubbed the Spiders, but would also start to get himself in more trouble than he was already in to begin with and retire from doing any heroics to focus on his family life. However, the former Spider-Man Peter Parker would later "pass the torch" over to his protégé and adopted brother Kendrick Urgena, who now calls himself the All-New Spider-Man. Series * The All-New Spider-Man (first actual appearance) * Revenge of the Deadpool * Marvel Earth-646: Where Are They? (one-shot) * The Marvel Universe (2015 series) * Venom: 10 Days to Live Residents Heroes S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nicholas Jay Fury (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) ** in his SHIELD uniform ** in his SHIELD trenchcoat * Phillip Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg) * Maria Hill (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Agent Clinton Barton (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) ** as Codename: Hawkeye *** in his "Avengers" uniform * Agent Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Scarlet Johannson) ** as Codename: Black Widow *** in her "Avengers" uniform The Avengers Original Members * Steven Grant Rogers (voiced by Travis Willingham) ** as Captain America *** in his WWII uniform *** in his "Captain" uniform *** in his Avengers uniform *** in his Stealth uniform *** in his second Avengers uniform * Anthony Antonio Stark (voiced by Seth McFarlane) ** as Iron Man *** in his Mark I Armor *** in his Mark II Armor *** in his Mark III Armor *** in his Prodigal Son Armor *** in his Bleeding Edge Armor * Robert Bruce Banner (voiced by Liam O'Brien) ** as the Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Thor Odinson (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) ** as a child (voiced by Dakota Goyo) ** in his Asgardian garb ** in his Avengers uniform * Carol Danvers (voiced by Laura Bailey) ** as Captain Marvel * T'Challa (voiced by Keith David) ** as Black Panther *** in his Wakandan garb *** in his Avengers uniform * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym *deceased/replaced* (voiced by David Kaye) ** as Ant-Man *** in his Pym Particles uniform *** in his Avengers uniform * Janet Van Dyne (voiced by Ashley Greene) ** as Wasp *** in her Pym Particles uniform *** in her Avengers uniform New Members of the Avengers * Scott Edward Harris Lang *replaces Hank Pym* (voiced by Paul Rudd) ** as Ant-Man * Samuel Wilson (voiced by John Boyega) ** as Falcon * Vision (voiced by Cam Clarke) The X-Men * Professor Charles Xavier (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart) Original Six * Scott Summers (voiced by Scott Porter) ** as Cyclops *** in his teenage years *** in his previous X-Men uniform *** in his next X-Men uniform * Jean Grey (voiced by Tricia Helfer) ** as Marvel Girl *** in her teenage years *** in her previous X-Men uniform * Ororo Munroe (voiced by Danielle Nicolet) ** as Storm *** in her teenage years *** in her previous X-Men uniform * Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy (voiced by Greg Grunberg) ** as Beast *** in his teenage years *** in his previous X-Men uniform * Warren Worthington III (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) ** as Angel *** in his teenage years *** in his previous X-Men uniform * James "Logan" Howlett (voiced by Steve Blum) ** as Wolverine *** in his teenage years *** in his previous X-Men uniform *** in his next X-Men uniform *** in his brown-and-tan uniform *** in his old yellow-and-blue uniform *** appearing in The All-New Spider-Man series New Mutants/New Members of The X-Men * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (voiced by Hayden Christensen) * Anna Marie (voiced by Kristen Stewart) ** as Rogue * Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) ** as Shadowcat * Robert "Bobby" Drake (voiced by Matt Hill) ** as Iceman *** in his ice form * Kurt Wagner (voiced by Brad Swalie) ** as Nightcrawler * Piotr Nikolaivetch Rasputin (voiced by Dan Green) ** as Colossus * Evan Daniels (voiced by Neil Denis) ** as Spyke * Emma Frost (voiced by Jenna-Louise Coleman) * Betsy Brenda (voiced by Kristy Marie Yu) ** as Kunisai *** in her "proto-suit" *temporary* ** as Psylocke The Fantastic Four * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Tina Fey) * Benjamin Jacob Grimm/the Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) * Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (voiced by Josh Peck) ** as Human Torch The Defenders * Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Silver Surfer (voiced by Ioan Gruffurd) ** as his "human" self Norrin Radd * Namor "the Submariner" McKenzie (voiced by Zachary Quinto) * Valkyrie (voiced by Karen Strassman) New Members of the Defenders * Daniel Spartason/Dante Sparda (voiced by CM Punk) Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Ultimate Universe Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Knights Category:Fantastic Four Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Anime Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Fanfiction Marvel Knights * Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) ** in his teenage years (voiced by Khary Payton) ** in his former SHIELD uniform ** appearing in the All-New Spider-Man series * Daniel Rand (voiced by Loren Lester) ** as Iron Fist *** in his teenage years (voiced by Scott Menville) *** in his former SHIELD uniform *** appearing in the All-New Spider-Man series * Matthew Michael Murdock (voiced by Charlie Cox) ** as Daredevil *** in his prototype suit *** in his previous yellow-and-red uniform *** in his first "armored" costume *temporary/emergency usage* *** in his second "armored" costume *temporary/emergency usage* * Franklin Castle/Punisher (voiced by Thomas Jane) ** in his War Zone armor *temporary/emergency usage* ** in his "Feared Skull" attire *temporary usage* The Spiders * Peter Benjamin Parker *retired/replaced* (voiced by Grant Gustin) ** as Spider-Man *** in his younger years (voiced by Jeremy Shada) *** in his first prototype suit *** in his second prototype suit *** in his third prototype suit *** in his former SHIELD uniform *** in his webless attire * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-102808 *deceased/replaced* (voiced by Matt Lanter) ** as Symbiote Spider-Man * Benjamin Reilly of Earth-111094 (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) ** as Scarlet Spider * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-022206 (voiced by Greg Cipes) ** as Iron Spider * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-90214 (voiced by Milo Ventimiglia) ** as Spider-Man Noir * Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 (voiced by Dan Gilvezan) ** as Spider-Man 2099 * Miles Morales of Earth-1610 (voiced by Donald Glover) ** as Ultimate Spider-Man II * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-052610 (voiced by Jason Spisak) ** as Future Foundation Spider-Man * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by Kirby Morrow) ** as Agent Venom *** as the "True" Venom * Kaine Parker of Earth-111094 (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) ** as Modern Scarlet Spider * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-WB2008 (voiced by Josh Keaton) ** as the Spectacular Spider-Man * Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-XD2012 (voiced by Drake Bell) ** as Ultimate Animated Spider-Man New Members of the Spiders * Kendrick Urgena *replaces Peter Parker* (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) ** as KHU/Kendrick "Hero" Urgena *formerly* *** in his younger years (voiced by Cameron Boyce) *** in his younger years ("Hero" form) ** as the All-New Spider-Man *** as Proto-Spider *temporary* *** in the All-New Black Suit *temporary* *** in the ArchAngel Armor *temporary* *** as the All-New Bag-Man *temporary* *** in the Quiksilver Track Suit *currently?* *** in the RO-MI-TA Suit *soon-to-be* * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan *replaces Earth-102808 Peter Parker* (voiced by Dean Ambrose from WWE) ** as Venom II *formerly* ** as the Venomous Spider-Man *currently* * Hobie Brown (voiced by Bumper Robinson) ** as Prowler The Widows * Danielle Fenton (voiced by Victoria Justice) ** as Dani Phantom * Wanda Maximoff (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) ** as Scarlet Witch *** in her new look * Masane Amaha (voiced by Jamie Marchi) ** in her WitchBlade form * Kamala Khan (voiced by Danica McKellar) ** as Ms. Marvel II * Laura Kinney (voiced by Nina Dobrev) ** as X-23 *formerly* ** as the All-New Wolverine *currently* * Jessica Drew (voiced by Alyson Hannigan) ** as Spider-Woman *** in her first costume * Anya Corazon (voiced by Katie Griffin) ** as Arachne Neutrality * Wade Winston Wilson/Deadpool (voiced by Nolan North) ** Yellow box (voiced by Will Friedle) ** White box (voiced by Troy Baker) * Edward Allan Brock Jr. (voiced by Sam Witwer) *deceased* ** as Venom * Rachel Cole/"True" Punisher (voiced by Michelle Rodriguez) Villains Dr. Doom's Lethal Legion * Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Valentin Shotolov/Crimson Dynamo (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Baron Helmut Zemo (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Ezekiel Stane/Iron Menace (voiced by Mark Wahlberg) * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (voiced by John DiMaggio) The Frightful Four * Bentley Wittman/The Wizard (voiced by Chuck Huber) * Thundra (voiced by Meredith McCoy) * Peter Petruski/Trapster (voiced by Steven Weber) * Ulysses Klaue (voiced by Andy Serkis) ** as Klaw Other Villains * Mendendez Flores/Diablo (voiced by Giancarlo Esposito) * Harvey Elder/Mole Man (voiced by BJ Hughes) Loki's Lethal Legion * Loki Laufeyson (voiced by Jonathan Rhys Meyers) ** as an infant ** as a child (voiced by Ted Allpress) * Amora/Enchantress (voiced by Lena Headey) * Skurge the Executioner (voiced by Kane from WWE) * Malekith the Accursed (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) * Kurse (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) The Wrecking Crew * Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Brian Calusky/Piledriver (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Erik "Magnus" Lensherr/Magneto (voiced by Sir Ian McKellen) * Raven Darkholme/Mystique (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Victor Creed/Sabretooth (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Frederick Dukes/Blob (voiced by Michael Dobson) * Cain Marko/Juggernaut (voiced by Matt Willig) Newest Members of the Brotherhood/Other Evil Mutants * Todd Tolensky/Toad (voiced by Noel Fisher) * Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (voiced by Daran Norris) * Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (voiced by George Takei) Supernatural Forces * Dormammu (voiced by Dennis Haysbert) * Karlton Strange/Baron Mordo (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Michael "Mundus" (voiced by Michael Chiklis) ** in his true form * Nelo Angelo (altered voice by Adam Driver, "human" voice by "???") ** at full-power Crime Lords Kingpin's Gang/The Sinister Syndicate * Wilson "Kingpin" Fisk (voiced by Vincent D'Onofrio) * James Wesley (voiced by Toby Leonard Moore) * Bullseye (voiced by Kevin Spacey) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (voiced by Peter MacNicol) * Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Herman Schultz/Shocker *deceased* (voiced by Michael Beattie) * Maxwell Dillon/Electro (voiced by Crispin Freeman) ** in his Second Suit * Flint Marko/William Baker/Sandman (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (voiced by Charlie Adler) Other Factions/Villains * Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary (voiced by Jennifer Garner) * Billy Russo/Jigsaw (voiced by Aaron Eckhart) * The Hand (voiced by Peter Shinkoda and various voice actors) * Crossbones' Posse ** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (voiced by Scott McNeil) ** Lance Alvers/Avalanche (voiced by Christopher Grey) * Carnage's Crew ** Cletus Kasady (voiced by Chris Ayres) *deceased* *** as Carnage ** Frances Barrison/Shriek (voiced by Paige from WWE) * Maximus "The Scorpion" Gargan (voiced by Danny Trejo) __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Ultimate Universe Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Knights Category:Fantastic Four Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Anime Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Fanfiction Category:Marvel (Earth-646)